ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Insurrection of the Myles Bots
The insurrection of the Myles Bots is a rebellion brewed by Zachary Delightful in an attempt to clear his name and remove Ernst of his diabolical tyranny onto the nations. Ernst, meanwhile, decides to expand his tyranny through the accidental execution of Mayor Griffin by framing Zachary and the rebellion for said murder. This is later shown to be altered thanks to the intervention of the Myles Bots. History Prelude Zachary was off to a great start as they found a way to go around Roger Doofenshmirtz's abolishment and went through the battle against Wyrm without any issue. However this all changes when a treacherous humanoid known as Ernst Newbiker met victory as Zachary has been framed of skipping school and is seen with an increased chance of suffering C.F. creating little doubt in the city public's minds that Zachary is going to perish of his "allergy". Thinking that Zachary is no more, the public elects Ernst as Tri-Governor and directs all authority to the villainous president. The Rebellion tries to cope with their loss but the death of multiple board members and Dr. Freeze's attempt to take over the city was the last straw and they prepare to take back Linden City. Start of the Rebellion The teen then takes back the city with success although his victory was short-lived thanks to the intervention of Grimaulde and his plans to destroy law and order. He makes good on his word and does just that by causing an overpranking incident which causes a snake to attack and seemingly kill Double G (Linden City's original mayor and famous pop star). The Myles Bots later are formed and thanks to Forest's faux intervention, a New World Order is negated. Unfortunately, their fame doesn't last long and the team was disbanded after a repeat of the Furious Five misunderstanding. Tealstar then manages to battle the Leader Sue-Chef in a final confrontation. After a long rampage through Linden City, Silas helps Tealstar overpower the chef, who is left hanging over the edge of a tower. Pleading for his life, the sue-chef reminds Silas of his terms with the AVL, but Silas rejects him as an ally, and knocks him down while Tealstar escapes his hand: causing the vengeful chef to plummet into the wreckage below to his death. After a chain of events, the team inform Oroku Saki (now mutated after his situation in skits) and his ring of the impending arrival of a fleet led by Grimault and the traitor Sanjay. Saki tells Tealstar that the team and everyone they know will suffer for the war they started and advises him to leave with his family for safety as the two of them acknowledge their alliance. As Tealstar retires, Saki joins the Yellow Ranger in standing before a kneeling mass of denizens, awaiting the battle to come. Aftermath The assassination of Mayor Gale Griffin and its subsequent events would turn out to be fruitless as Gale survives his death, the little girl grows up to be the Duo-Franchise incarnation of Oracle and Zachary founds the Myles Bots quite possibly for good. Although Sanjay and Grimault manage to get what they wanted in death (for chaos to remain in Linden City), the empire they once knew, including themselves, were destroyed thanks to Super Shredder's redemption. However, Remington escapes prison and gets revenge on the Myles Bots bringing forth the war to come.